


Bits and Pieces

by Defcon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: FlashWave, M/M, Polyamory, Snippets, Spoilers for Flash 2x17, Threesome - M/M/M, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defcon/pseuds/Defcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are snippets from stories I'll never get around to finishing or just short fics based on intriguing ideas that I'm not planning to expand on in a long-form way. Ratings will likely vary from G to E.</p><p>Ch. 1 - When Barry returns to the present in 2x17 he learns that his trip to the past resulted in two important changes -- Hartley's on the side of the angels, and Barry's dating (and living with) Captain Cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barry Accidentally Time-Travels Himself a Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking to write more short pieces as warm-ups, but I don't really have a fandom Tumblr, so if you have a request or prompt feel free to leave it in the comments.

“So, does that all sound right?" Len asked, having finished his run-down of the events of the previous year. "Anything missing or different?” 

“Uh, nope. Nope, no, everything sounds about right. I mean maybe something small changed and I just haven’t noticed yet,” Barry added hastily, trying to cover his lie.

“Sure,” Len said, nodding, “Maybe something will strike you as different out of the blue while you’re just living your life, eating your morning Fruit Loops or something.”

Barry frowned. “Fruit Loops?”

“Yeah?” Len’s eyebrows drew together. “You eat a bowl of them every morning?”

“No!” Barry shook his head, “I eat Fruity Pebbles every morning!”

Finding himself in a relationship with one of his nemeses was one thing, but how had he developed such terrible taste?

“Barry,” Len frowned, then said slowly, “Fruity Pebbles went off the market years ago. When I was in high school, I think.”

“No! Are you serious?!” Barry was ready to run back in time again to fix this. Len held his concerned look for a second, then slowly a smirk crept onto his face.

“Oh thank god!” Barry breathed a sigh, “You’re joking.”

“Am I?” Len asked innocently.

“For real? Are you going to make me check Wikipedia to see whether or not Fruity Pebbles still exist?” Barry crossed his arms.

“What’s Wikipedia?” Len asked, looking genuinely confused.

“WHAT’S--?! Ohhhkay, you’re fucking with me.”

Len grinned and said, “Yep.”

“So Fruity Pebbles _do_ still exist?” Barry asked.

“Currently they exist in our cupboard. You could have a bowl right now,” Len reassured him. Barry made a considering face, then shrugged and flashed into the kitchen, carefully slowed down to pour his milk so it wouldn’t slosh, walked it back to the bedroom, then ate it at speed. Len’s nose wrinkled delicately.

“Oh please,” Barry said through his full mouth, “I’ve seen you pick up an onion ring you dropped on the floor and eat it.”

Barry froze. He _had_ seen that. Even though he definitely hadn’t. But he had a memory, a new memory, of seeing it. The revised timeline was beginning to cement.

Len hummed. “Fair. Though I was going to suggest that we order a late night pizza before you went and spoiled your appetite.”

“Please. I can eat way more than this,” Barry smirked, setting his empty bowl down on top of the dresser at the foot of the bed.

“Yeah, you’re talking to the guy who grilled you three steaks for our not-anniversary last week.” Len rolled his eyes and reached for the bowl, but Barry ran it back to the kitchen, washed it, set it out to dry and was back in the room before Len even aborted his reaching motion. On a playful impulse Barry stretched his hand out and laced his and Len's fingers together. Once the subjective slowness of everything around him returned to normal Barry couldn’t help his smile at how Len’s surprise morphed into eye-rolling amusement.

“Cute,” Len said.

“Remind me why we celebrated the anniversary of Ferris Air?” Barry asked, shaking his head. He wondered what exactly had gone differently in this version of the timeline that it had ended in a successful team-up, rather than a betrayal.

Len shrugged. “It was your idea. I would’ve happily waited till our actual anniversary.” He lifted his thumb to his mouth, absently chewing at a hangnail. “I guess--“ he cut himself off, mouth twisting like he was conflicted, and slipped his other hand out of Barry’s.

“Len?” Barry asked.

“I understand why you think it’s worth remembering. It was the first time I thought that-- that maybe I could be the sort of man you would want to be with.” Len turned away and busied himself taking pajamas out of a dresser drawer.

Barry smiled gently and said (to the back of Len’s head), “You’ve always been that man. Otherwise I wouldn’t have asked you for help that day in the first place.” It wasn’t even a lie.

Len sighed, shut the drawer, and looked up at Barry from over his shoulder. “I know I insisted earlier that we were going to have a serious conversation about the fight we had before you left, but honestly I’m just relieved you’re back. And that everything’s normal.”

Barry hoped his smile didn’t falter.

“We are having that talk eventually,” Len said, straightening up and tossing his clothes down on top of the dresser. “But not tonight. Tomorrow, maybe, when I’m fed and rested and well-fucked.”

“What?!” Barry couldn’t stop the surprised exclamation; his face was probably beet red.

Len pinned him with a sharp look, “Don’t think you can beg off fucking me just cause you had a long day.” He pointed a finger in Barry’s face, “‘Time Travel’ is not an acceptable justification for a sex deferment.”

It was such a ludicrous statement that not even Len could keep a straight face as he said it, devolving into helpless laughter and half-covering his face with one hand, looking sweetly boyish and playful in a way Barry had never seen. Barry couldn’t help but respond, snickering along with the other man until they were both wiping tears out of their eyes. 

Seeing Len like that, so unguarded and silly, knocked something into place, and suddenly Barry got it. Them. What it was the alternate Barry had seen in Leonard Snart. Sure, he’d always been beautiful in a cold and untouchable way, but this version of him seemed... _very_ touchable.

Barry stepped forward so they were nearly chest to chest, and caught Len’s wrist as he lowered his hand from where he’d been wiping at his eye.

“Barry?” Len asked, voice soft and a bit hoarse from laughter.

“Maybe I should make good on my earlier plans then,” Barry rasped, overwhelmed by how close Len was, how blue his eyes were. He slowly closed his own eyes and leaned in to bring their mouths together, only to be stopped by a fingertip on his nose.

“Len?” he asked, not opening his eyes.

“Barry,” Len murmured, “I like you a lot, but you have a damp Fruity Pebble clinging to your chin. If you kiss me, and it touches my face, then this relationship is over.”

They fell into laughter again, and Barry couldn’t believe this was his life, but he was becoming more and more OK with it. Finally he made an exaggerated show of removing the offending piece of cereal and flicking it into the garbage can. He turned around and spread his arms out, seeking approval.

Len nodded and drew Barry in with a hand wrapped around his neck. “Perfect,” he grinned, then kissed Barry briefly on the lips. When he made to pull back Barry gripped onto his waist and pulled him back against his body, kissing him deeply.


	2. Len/Barry/Earth-2 Len

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len travel to Earth-2 for a commemoration of the anniversary of Zoom's defeat, and decide to stick around to get to know Mayor Snart a bit better.

Barry could hardly believe his eyes. He was on his way back from the bar, with a drink in each hand and a small bowl of peanuts balanced on top of one of the glasses, and across the room his boyfriend was talking to himself.

Literally.

He could tell the two of them apart because Mayor Snart was wearing glasses and dressed in that retro-futuristic style favored by people on Earth-2. When they’d first arrived Len had made a comment about the Jetsons, and once it became clear the cartoon didn’t exist on this Earth he’d set out to drop increasingly obvious references just to make Barry laugh.

The whole reason he, Len and Cisco were on this earth was because Harry had contacted them via the cross-dimensional uplink to tell Barry that the mayor of his Central City wanted to have a ceremony to give the Flash a medal of honor for defeating Zoom on the one year anniversary of Zolomon’s defeat.

Barry’d flat-out refused -- told Harry to tell the mayor that he appreciated the gesture, but he didn’t do what he did to be rewarded.

Imagine his surprise when one day he’d arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs to the blinking indicator on the uplink that meant they had a message, only to see the face of his boyfriend when the video came up.

_’Listen, Mr. Allen,’ Len’s doppelgänger -- Mayor Snart -- said, with no preamble, ‘I understand fully your reluctance to participate in the commemoration. You probably have plenty of medals, ribbons, certificates and what have you. But that’s not really what this is about.’ He lifted his glasses with one hand so that he could rub and pinch at the bridge of his nose before resettling the frames, “Ah, not that we aren’t grateful to you for everything you sacrificed going up against Zoom.’_

The fact of the matter was that Earth-2 still had a significant population with meta-human abilities, and more developing them every day. Most of them were innocent people just trying to live their lives, but after Zoom and his army, and the general sense of paranoia fueled by meta-human identifying technology, there was a dangerous sentiment growing in Central toward anybody with powers. 

Mayor Snart hoped that if he brought over Barry, showed his city that a meta-human -- a _Flash_ , no less -- could be a hero, then that meant having powers didn’t automatically deem someone untrustworthy.

It was slightly underhanded, but Barry appreciated that Snart wasn’t doing it for his own personal or political gain. And considering Barry had already witnessed anti-meta sentiment on his own Earth, he could only imagine how bad it must have gotten on Earth-2. He’d recorded a message to Snart telling him he would come, explaining that Harry would coordinate details, and asking whether he could bring some of his team.

‘Some of his team’ originally meant just Harry and Cisco, but Len had immediately realized something was different about this mission. Barry was a crap liar, so it had come out fairly quickly that the mayor was a familiar face. 

Now, as Barry returned from the bar, he couldn’t help but appreciate the view of his boyfriend leaning close to his doppelgänger to hear what the other man was saying over the din in the room. Len wasn’t dressed in a suit, but he looked good in the black commando sweater and blue canvas jacket he preferred for missions with the Legends.

Barry weaved carefully among groups of boisterous patrons in the crowded pub, nodding and smiling at the cheerful people who drunkenly shouted “The Flaaaaaashhhh!” as he passed. Mayor Snart’s team hadn’t asked him to, but Barry had thought it was important to unmask during the press briefing that followed the medal ceremony. There had been some gasps and chuckles from reporters in the room familiar with the Barry Allen of Earth-2, but after the fall of Zoom Harry and Jessie Wells had gone on record to testify about the circumstances, including the proof of the multiverse. 

He nodded at Cisco as he scooted around him, Harry and Detective Iris West (lifting the drinks to avoid spilling) and made his way to Len and Snart. 

“--was disappointed enough when she thought she’d just be missing the Flash from your Earth, I can’t imagine what her response will be when she finds she missed the chance to meet you, as well,” Mayor Snart was saying.

“S'pose we’ll have to come back, then. Maybe my Lis’ could come along, too,” Len said.

“I’m not sure it’s in anyone’s best interest for there to be two Lisas on any one Earth at the same time,” Snart responded, but he was grinning at the idea.

“I’m still getting used to two Leonards,” Barry interjected, holding Len’s drink out for his boyfriend to take.

If he thought watching the doppelgängers huddled close together was unusually attractive, the full attention of two sets of identical blue eyes turned on Barry made his stomach flip in the good way. 

Mayor Snart frowned when he noticed the peanuts Barry had hastily shoveled into a paper bowl. “Ugh, shelled peanuts. What a mess. How many times have I told Mick he should put out pretzels?”

Barry and Len shared an amused look, and Barry asked innocently, “Mick?”

“Oh,” Snart pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, looking a bit embarrassed, “Sorry, I think I keep getting thrown by how much you look like Police Scientist Allen and forgetting you’re not him. Michael Rory is a friend of mine, he owns this place. It’s the only bar I can come to anymore since he’s made enough of a show of tossing out anyone who tries to get in my face about politics while I’m having a drink.”

“How nice of him,” Len drawled, “We should all be so lucky to have such good friends.”

“I’m missing something, aren’t I?” Snart asked Barry. His Len would be annoyed to be left out of a joke, but Earth-2 Leonard’s gaze was friendly, and the smile on his face was the small, warm one that Barry usually only saw when his boyfriend let his guard down. He couldn’t help but melt a little, which probably inspired the narrow look Len shot in Barry’s direction. They’d kept things strictly professional at the ceremony, but shortly after arriving on Earth-2 had admitted to Snart that they were together. 

“You’re very different off the clock,” Barry shouted a bit, both because of the volume of noise in the bar and to mask his awkwardness. 

“Why?” Snart smirked a little (but with nothing close to the smirkiness of Len’s smirk), “Because I’m not distributing medals?”

Barry rolled his eyes; but responded good-naturedly, “I just meant that you’ve kind of got a stoic, ’Man of Few Words’ vibe going with the public.”

“Noticed that myself,” Len said. “Detective West introduced Barry, and at the junket afterward you only took two questions before handing it off to your press secretary. Personally, I love a good speech.”

“I don’t care for cameras, and Lisa’s always been better at public speaking than I have,” Snart explained. “Luckily for me when I first ran for City Council my team polled voters and determined that my conciseness made me seem more confident. Quietly self-assured. So we ran with that.” 

Barry was charmed. “You’re shy! That’s adorable! My Len has no shame!” He twined his arm through his boyfriend’s and rested his head on his shoulder so the huffy older man couldn’t push him away. “Seriously, you should hear some of the puns and one-liners he just throws out like they’re acceptable things for an adult man with multiple arrests on his record to say.”

“Hah,” Snart looked down into his drink then took a deep draught, and Barry thought he saw some color on the man’s cheekbones. If Barry watched the long column of his throat, and how his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, who could blame him? Eventually Snart set his empty mug down and asked, “How long have you two been...?”

“A little over a year,” Barry said. 

“And how does that work, with you two being on opposite sides? Aren’t there hurt feelings?” Snart asked.

“Someone’s blunt when he’s in his cups,” Len mumbled, then said, “We make it work. Not everybody’s happy about it, but on our Earth people don’t know he’s the Flash. S’not so hard to go out incognito.”

“The hardest people to win over were Lisa and my foster father,” Barry said, “even if Lisa doesn’t particularly like me and Joe doesn’t trust Len, at this point they at least have to believe that we genuinely care about each other. Right?” Barry looked at Len.

His boyfriend didn’t respond, just gave a small nod and crossed his arms, which forced Barry to drop his hand off Len’s biceps. Len’s glance cut away as he scanned the room over Barry’s head, pretending at only a cursory interest in the conversation. Barry had to fight to keep the annoyance off of his face. By now he knew Len’s tells, and apparently admitting to an almost-stranger that they cared for one another had sent the older man into fully withdrawn, defensive mode. 

Barry opened his mouth to say something, change the subject, but was caught off guard by the sympathetic look Snart was giving him. Not judgmental or offended on Barry’s behalf (the way certain members of Team Flash occasionally got when Len acted this way), just understanding. Maybe a little chagrined, like he recognized in Len a fault he’d occasionally noticed in himself.

“Well I’m just glad some version of me is living the life my mother wishes I was leading,” Snart joked. That got Len’s attention -- he quit his surveillance and looked at Snart, and Barry winced a little as he felt Len’s hand fall to tightly grip his own.

“Mother?” Len asked with forced nonchalance.

Snart looked worried -- at Harry’s suggestion they’d all agreed not to share too many details of their lives, lest they get caught up in might-have-beens. He probably hadn’t realized what a different up-bringing he and Len had to have had.

“Uh,” Snart swallowed, “I’m mostly joking -- of course Mother’s proud of where I am, she just worries whether I’m happy. I am, but her definition of ‘happy’ has always involved family. Kids.” He shot Barry a helpless look, knowing he’d stepped in something and also that his rambling wasn’t making things better.

Len swallowed, then said, “I’m sure she means well. Seems like we’re being signaled.” Sure enough, Harry was shuffling Cisco toward the door and jerking his head at Barry and Len in a way that indicated they should follow. A relieved-looking Snart led the way, but before Len could pass by Barry tugged a bit on their hands so that he turned back.

“You OK?” Barry asked.

“Sure. No?” Len tilted his head so that their foreheads were leaned together. “Sorry about-- just now. Being near him is strange. I keep getting the urge to talk about... _personal_ stuff.” He said it like a dirty word.

“Ew,” Barry replied jokingly, bumping their noses together.

“I’m just sayin’,” Len pulled back and looked out the window where Snart, Harry and Cisco were seeing off Detective West, “When I suddenly find myself in the mood to share, my first instinct is to clam up. M’not sure either of us know how to act around one another.”

“Well,” Barry started drawing Len toward the exit, “We’re leaving in the morning and saying goodbye now, so in a couple minutes it’ll just be the two of us.” Len nodded, but he had a conflicted look on his face. Barry remembered it from the night before Len had to leave on his first Legends mission after they had started (clandestinely) seeing one another.

“Unless...” Barry trailed off. He wasn’t exactly sure how to say what he was thinking without seeming like a perv.

“Unless I don’t want it to be just the two of us?” Len asked. They were already at the door, and the others were just outside, so all Barry could do was shoot his boyfriend a teasing, scandalized look. He expected a similar response from Len, waggling eyebrows and a smirk, but as they emerged from the bar Len just shrugged minutely and smiled tentatively in a way that made Barry realize his boyfriend was serious. 

“Oh. Ok,” Barry said. Harry, Cisco and Snart turned toward him questioningly.

“I mean, uh, ok... what’s the plan?” Barry asked, smiling beatifically.

“Ramon and I are headed back to the Labs,” Harry answered, though Cisco seemed surprised by that response.

“You told me earlier that if I touched anything in your workroom you were going to shoot me back to Earth-1 without Barry,” Cisco said. Harry just rolled his eyes in response and stalked toward the elevated train station.

“Fine, don’t come,” he called over his shoulder.

“For real?! Are you seriously just walking away from me?!” Cisco shouted, then turned around and grinned evilly, “I knew if I played this right that by the end of the trip he would be the one begging me to mess with his stuff. See you guys later!” And with that he ran off after Harry.

For a second the three of them stood there awkwardly, until finally Snart coughed a bit and said, “Well I’ll let you two get back to your hotel. Unless you needed a ride?”

“We do need a ride,” Len said, “But not back to the hotel.” He tilted his head in that way he had and reached out to straighten his doppelgänger’s collar. “Thought we might have a bit of fun before we leave Orbit City. Any chance you’ve got a guest room?”

\------- 

Snart pushed Barry slowly backward with one hand splayed over his chest until Barry’s back hit the wall. He nodded once, evidently pleased with the surprised moan Barry let out, then murmured, “Stay.”

He took off his suit jacket and hung it up in the small closet, then picked up Len’s coat and neatly hung it as well. He undid his bowtie as he walked to where Len was sitting on the end of the bed, lounging with his knees spread and his hands out behind him, supporting his weight. Snart stood between Len’s legs for a moment, and Barry swallowed at the tension running between the two men as they looked into each other’s eyes. 

Finally Len drew himself forward so that he was sitting upright, hands clenched tight in the edge of the coverlet. Snart’s posture didn’t change at all, his arms still hung limply by his sides, and Barry thought that it figured that only his boyfriend’s doppelgänger would be able to out-wait his legendary patience. When Snart finally cupped Len’s head between both hands, thumbs running over his cheekbones, Len’s eyes slipped close and he shuddered hard enough for Barry to see from where he was.

The moment their mouths touched Barry thought he might actually pass out from the head rush; he felt hot all over, and his chest felt thick like he was trying to breathe under water. Len’s hands came up to grip onto Snart’s forearms as Snart kissed him slowly, but thoroughly. Snart’s tongue was thrusting into Len’s mouth, learning how a kiss with himself must taste. Snart pulled back, still kissing, but slowly drawing Len up until he was standing upright. At least until Snart dragged his lips down to kiss at the sensitive skin underneath Len’s jaw, almost to his ear. Len’s knees buckled, and he clung to his double with one arm looped around his neck and his other hand fisting Snart’s dress shirt.

Barry struggled to contain his groan at how wrecked Len looked already. It wasn’t entirely fair of him, given what he knew of his boyfriend’s insecurities and how much trouble he had letting his walls down, but seeing him so pliant and receptive had Barry biting his lips and palming himself through his pants. Just as he popped the button and started to draw the zipper down, Snart lifted his head from Len’s neck and met Barry’s eyes, shaking his head.

Barry’s answering whine started out petulant, but turned desperate and wanting as Len turned to look at him. Len looked dazed, his lips flushed red and swollen, his eyes so big and open, and just a touch watery. 

“F--Fuck, Snart,” Barry panted, “Please, I need--“

Snart seemingly ignored him, instead turning Len’s head back toward him with a hand on his chin. Len went with only a small protesting noise. After a relatively brief and comparatively chaste kiss, Snart pulled away from Len entirely and said, “Why don’t you two get on the bed?”

Len staggered back the foot or two to the bed, and Barry flashed forward so that he was on his knees in the middle of the mattress, ready to steady his boyfriend’s descent. Barry pushed his chest against Len’s back and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling the side of his head.

“You look so beautiful right now, Lenny,” Barry murmured, nipping and licking at Len’s earlobe and the shell of his ear. “You two together, Jesus, I thought I was going to come in my pants,” Barry huffed laughingly, realizing as he said it that it was the truth.

"Barry," Snart said quietly, and Barry's head snapped up in response. Snart smiled in that soft way that he (and sometimes Len) had, then reached over Len's shoulder to thread his fingers into the hair on the back of Barry's head and scratch gently. Barry struggled to keep his eyes open as their lips met, wanting to see if he could spot a difference in the look in this Len's eyes when he kissed him. When Snart drew back he whispered against Barry's lips, "I'm going to be very disappointed if you get close to finishing again without telling me."

Barry's mouth dropped open and Len moaned throatily. Snart just turned away and began steadily undressing himself and folding his clothes. Barry groaned appreciatively at the strip show and the pressure of Len’s lower back against his erection. He slid his hands underneath Len’s sweater to lightly rub over his nipples, barely teasing with the pads of his fingers and the edges of his nails. Len shuddered and dropped his head back onto Barry’s shoulder just as Snart turned around to face them. Barry’s breath stuttered at the look in the man’s eyes, some combination of lust and appreciation and ownership. He got why Snart was such a natural politician -- he exuded that whole Leader of Men quality that made you want to surrender to him. That had to be why even though he was completely naked and Barry and Len were still mostly clothed, he so clearly held all of the control.

Maybe it was the twin weight of Barry’s and Len’s slightly slack, adoring gazes, but Snart smiled a little self-consciously and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Sorry if I’m... pushy. I’d like to say it’s nerves, but I’ve been told this is just how I am in the bedroom.” He got onto the bed, walking on his knees until once again he was bracketed by Len’s spread legs.

“I like to take care of people,” Snart said as he reached out to help Barry draw Len’s sweater up and off. Before Len could drop his arms Barry ran his hands up his sides, around, over his chest and then further up to cup his biceps and pull his arms back so that they were behind Barry’s head. Barry could feel Len trembling, probably at the feeling of being simultaneously held by Barry and exposed to Snart. The mayor smiled approvingly and reached out to run his thumb over Len’s bottom lip. 

“I’d like to take care of you, if you’d let me,” he lifted his gaze to Barry’s, “Both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Barry held Len's legs back so Mayor Snart could eat his doppelgänger out ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.


	3. Rogues Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry attends his first Rogues brunch (a short deleted scene from my story Glimpse the Truth).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was comment fic for user VampSlyr that I liked enough to share; it's short, but that's what Bits and Pieces is for. 
> 
> You don't have to have read Glimpse the Truth, but for context Mick and Barry are in the slow transition from enemies-with-benefits to friends-with-benefits to dating.

Barry's on his way over to Mick's worktable (which Lisa had ordered be cleared since it was the only space big enough for the whole group to eat around) when he notices a strange scuff mark on the wall. It runs from the baseboard up to roughly shoulder-height, and it's oddly... person-shaped.

"Something wrong with those eggs? _Sam_?" Mark Mardon always says Barry's alias with derision like he's offended that Barry hasn't told him his real name, but 1) tons of criminals use fake identities, and 2) they aren't even friends calm down Mark.

"Uh, no," Barry says distractedly, pushing the casserole dish with Hartley's strata into Mark's hands ("Wha-?! Hey!"), "What are these marks?" He runs a finger over the streaks and sees it's not just a scuff -- the paint has been scraped away by whatever hit the wall.

Awkward shuffling behind him causes Barry to look away from the wall to where Rosa Dillon has just entered from the kitchen. She's holding champagne in one hand, orange juice in the other, and is smiling guiltily.

"Shawna asked to see my powers the other night cause she wasn't there when we fought the Flash at the Natural History Museum," she explains. Barry holds in a wince; the friction burns on his hands from when he'd tried to grab the Top while she was spinning around that night had been especially painful as they healed.

"So you... hit the wall?" During their fight it had seemed like she had better control over her trajectory.

"She was drunk," Mick says as he passes by on his way back to the kitchen.

Shawna _poofs_ into the space right in front of Barry -- he doesn't even shriek (very loudly) this time -- and smirks, "We were all drunk. And it was hilarious, she knocked herself out."

Mick re-enters the room with a riot of mismatched silverware clutched in each fist and growls, "If you're helping set the table, help set the table. Otherwise go sit down." Nobody moves, so he adds, "Lisa's orders."

At that Rosa and Mardon (still holding the strata) head toward the table, and Shawna poofs away. Barry grins up at his (boy)friend(?) and says, "Actually Lisa's orders?"

"Nah," Mick leans over and pecks him on the forehead, "Go grab some more cups, will ya?"


End file.
